Twilight Movie Script
by oneechan1991
Summary: Twilight movie script I wrote...stayed as close to the book as possible..first fanfic..dont hurt me .
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: Movie Script

Opening : Preface

In mirrored room, Bella is bleeding from a scalp wound. She is staring into the eyes of James, who has a pleasant look on his face. A small tear forms .

Bella: _I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imajined it like this. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone you loved. Noble, even, That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, as terrified as I was, I couldnt bring myself to regret that decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

James walks forward to kill her. End of opening

Scene 1: Airport

Bella and Renee in car, driving to the airport. Bella stares out the window while her mother is ranting

Renee: Are you sure you have everything?

Bella: Yes

Renee: Your toothbrush? Your personal things? Your clothes? Extra money to get a plane home, in case something goes wrong. Your clothes? Bella you don't have to do this. She begs

Bella: Yes, I have everything. Turns away from window Mom, dont worry so much, I'll be fine. I like Forks. Lies

Renee: Pulls in front of airport I know Bella, I just want you to be safe. I have to worry.

Bella: I know Mom. Gets out of car and goes around to the trunk. Grabs her bags. Renee follows behind, they walk in to airport and checks her bag. Walks to gate entrance and her flight is called.

Renee: Bella honey you really dont have to do this.

Bella: Looks at her mother _How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself. Of course she had Phil now, so she was take care of, but still... _ I want to go Lies

Renee : Hugs her Well tell Charlie I said hi.

Bella: I will

Renee : I'll see you soon. You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me.

Bella: Dont worry about me. It'll be great. I love you, Mom. Turns and walks to plane and boards the plane. Sits by window and stares at other passengers.

Passenger: Sits beside her and smiles Nice day, huh?

Bella: Turns her head and nods Yes Her voice quaky _I was nervous already. Charlie and I were never very talkative with one another. I detested Forks, the almost constant cloud cover, it rained more in this inconsequential town than other place in the United States of America. It was from this town that mom escaped with me when I was a few months old. I had spent a month every summer in this town until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing, but that didn't stop me from worrying about the hour drive home, it was sure to be ackward. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and he was going to help me get a car. _Lands in Port Angeles, raining. Collects her bags and walks outside. Charlie waits beside a police crusier. Bella stumbles and Charlie catches her in an ackward hug.

Charlie: Smiles Its good to see you Bells. Youe haven't changed much. How's Renee?

Bella: Mom's fine. Its good to see you too, Dad.

Charlie takes her bags and puts them in the truck. They get in the cruiser and Charlie starts to drive

Charlie: So I found a really good car for you, really cheap.

Bella: What kind of car? suspiciously

Charlie: Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy.

Bella: Where did you find it?

Charlie: Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push, the reservation?

Bella: No

Charlie: He used to go fishing with us during the summer

Bella: Mumbles That would explain it. _I do a good job of blocking painful, unneccesary things from my memory._

Charlie: He's in a wheelchair now, so he cant drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap.

Bella: What year is it?

Charlie: grimaces Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine-it's a few years old really.

Bella :When did he buy it?

Charlie: He bought in 1984, I think.

Bella: Did he buy it new?

Charlie: Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties-or late fifties at the earliest.

Bella: Ch-Dad, I dont know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong and I couldnt afford a mechanic...

Charlie: Really, Bella the thing runs great. The don't build them like that anymore.

Bella: _The thing. It had possibilities as a nickname_. Sighs How cheap is cheap?

Charlie: Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift. Looks sideways at her

Bella: You didnt need to do that. I was going to buy myself a car.

Charlie: I dont mind. I want you to be happy here. Looks ahead at road, uncomfortable.

Bella: Stares straight ahead Thats really nice, Dad. Thanks, I really appreciate it.

Charlie: Mumbles, embarassed Well, now, you're welcome.

Pull up in driveway to a two-bedroom house. Sees the car, faded red color, big rounded fender and bulbous cab

Bella: Wow, Dad I love it! Thanks!

Charlie: Pulls bags from trunk Im glad you like it.

Carries her things upstair to her room and sits on the bed. Sits on the bed and looks out the window at the rain. A tear slips down her cheek and she hastily wipes it away

Bella: Crying can wait. Whispers to self. Unpacks one of her bags into a dresser. Grabs her bag of bathroom necessities and goes to the bathroom. Stares at herself in mirror, pinching softly at her pale skin. Why do I always look so unhealthy, they're going to think I am a freak. Not to mention, I never seem to be in tune with anyone else. Sighs Maybe there is a glitch in my brain. Turns on the shower and takes a shower...NO NUDITY OR LEWD THOUGHTS YOU PERVERTS...Puts on pajamas and brushed out hair. Takes her bag and goes back to her room. Goodnight Charlie Calls and slips into bed. Tears pour down her face and she buries her head in her pillow, crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2: First Sight

Wakes up and stares out at window longingly. Gets up after a moment and picks out clothes. Puts them on and walks down the stairs to the kitchen. Picks up a note on the table from Charlie and a set of keys.

Charlie: Bells, Here are the keys to the truck, have a good day at school. Call if you need anything.

Bella: sighs thanks Charlie grabs a raincoat and walks outside in the rain. I hate rain Slips and grabs front end of truck This is not good. Gets inside truck and turns it on. Idles Truck this old is bound to have a flaw I guess. Pulls out of driveway and drives down the road searching for the school. Turns at a sign and pulls in front of an office. Gets out and runs inside. Looks around

Receptionist: Pops up Can I help you?

Bella: jumps I'm Isabella Swan.

Receptionist :Of course digs through papers on her desk. slaps a schedule, and map Ok, first you go here highlights her schedule on the map. smile Hope you like Forks.

Bella: smiles like that would ever happen mutters walks back out to her truck and drives around to the student parking lot. Pulls in next to a shiny volvo. Pulls out her map and studies I'm not going to get anything done by sitting here, I guess. Gets out and walks to a building with a giant 3 on the side.Holds her breath until she gets in the classroom. Hangs up her jacket. Takes the slip up to the teacher and gets it signed. Sends her back to an empty desk. Glances at her reading list. Fairly basic, Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I've already read everything. I wonder if mom will send me my folder of old essays. jumps as the bell rang That was fast. Guy leans over

Eric: You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?

Bella: Bella picks up her bag

Eric: Where's your next class?

Bella: Um, government, with Jefferson, in building six

Eric: I'm headed to building four, I could show you the way...

Bella: Oh jeez

Eric: I'm Eric

Bella: smiles Thanks Gets up and grabs jacket. Puts it on and walks out in the rain

Eric: So, this is a lot different than Pheonix, huh?

Bella: Very

Eric: It doesn't rain much there does it?

Bella: Three or four times a year

Eric: Wow what must that be like

Bella: Sunny

Eric: You don't look very tan

Bella: My mother is part albino

Eric: studies her face

Bella: sighs This should be fun

BREAK!!!! I dont know what to call it.

Bella: Walks into the lunchroom and follows Jess to the lunch table. Everyone introduces themselves, but she isn't paying attention. Stares at the Cullens across the lunchroom.Watches Alice get up and leave. Turns to Jess Who are they?

Jess: looks up with a knowing look on her face

Edward: Looks at Jess and at Bella. Looks away quickly.

Bella: looks down at the table, blushing

Jess: That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife.

Bella: looks back at Edward and stares. They are...very nice-looking

Jess: Yes giggles They're all together I mean. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together scoffs

Bella: Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related.

Jess: Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young in his twenties or early thirties. The Hales are brother and sister,twins-the blondes-and they're foster children

Bella: They look too old to be foster children

Jess: They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen sonce they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that.

Bella: Thats really kind of nice-for them to take care of all those kids, when they're so young and everything.

Jess: I guess so, I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though

Bella: Looks at the family Have they always lived in Forks. Surely I would remember them

Jess: No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska

Bella: Why won't people accept them? Watches them. Edward looks up with curiosity. Bella looks away Which one is the boy with reddish brown hair? Peeks up at him. Edward looks frustrated

Jess: Thats Edward, he's grogeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date, Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him. sniffs

Bella: tries not to smile.

Bell rings

Bella: Walks to class with Angela. Enters the biology room and her eyes widen as she see the only available seat by Edward. Walks forward to get her slip signed by the teacher. Watches Edward, walks beside a heater and Edward stiffens. He looks at her his eyes coal black, expression is hostile and furious...Think Kyo for fruits basket lover...Trips over her boot and grabs desk. Girl sitting there snickers. Blushes and gets her slip signed by Mr. Banner and gets her book. Walks back to the seat and sits down rigidly, staring at him from the corner of her eye. Edward moves seat away from her and leans away as far as possible. Bella shifts her hair over the side of her face and looks down at the table, not listening to the teacher. Do I stink or something? inconspicuously sniffs her hair No, I smell like strawberries as always. Peeks at him and flinches when he gives her a death glare If looks could kill...

Bell rings

Edward: Gets up and walks out of class before anyone else.

Bella: Sits in shock

Mike: Aren'r you Isabella Swan?

Bella: looks up Bella smiles

Mike: I'm Mike

Bella: Hi mike

Mike: Do you need any help finding your next class?

Bella: I'm headed to the gym actually I think I can find it,

Mike: Thats my next class, too

They walk to class together, he chatters. They enter gym

Mike: So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that

Bella: cringes Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology

Mike: Yes he looked like he was in pain or something

Bella: I dont know, I never spoke to him

Mike: He's a weird guy lingers by her before going to the dressing room If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talke to you GAG! In your dreams Newton

Coach Clapp: Blows her whistle Swan, come here!

Bella: walks up to coach clapp Yes?

Clapp: Miss Swan here is your uniform, you don't have dress down today, but you will be tomorrow. Here P.E. is mandatory all four years, no exceptions. reminds me of Coach Buchanan at my school. She likes me, but boy is she scary..shudder

Bella: Yes Walks away and sits on a row of bleacher. Looks up If you love me, you will give me an exception. Cringes as she watches the volleyball games This is not good.

Final Bell

Bella: Evades Mike and walks back into the office. Pauses and turns I should just leave.

Edward: Stands in front of the desk arguing about trading sixth hour biology.

Door opens and cold wind comes through door curse you breezes swirling Bella's hair

Edward: stiffens and turns around. Glares at her before turning back Never mind, then, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help. Turns and walks out the door

Bella: Walks to the desk and hands her slips to the receptionist

Receptionist: How did your day go dear?

Bella: Fine Lies

Bella walks back to the truck and climbs in. Sits staring at the windeshield.

Bella: He hates me, he really hates me. Turns on car and pulls out of parking spot. Drives home

YAY...end of Scene 2..hope you like, my fingers are going to fall off in 5,4,3,2,1...nope they're still there...Thanks for waiting guys


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! Sowry guyz

Sorry for the authors note, but I seem to have screenwriter's block or something like that. I don't think I can finish this on my own and I would love to accept ideas and turn it into more of a group effort than just my perspective. If you do want to send something in, I will give you credit. I just want to see other people's ideas.


End file.
